User talk:ANTIBODY
Welcome Hello ANTIBODY, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! We are glad you have join our growing community of users, and we thank you for you edit on the Cat page. Need help editing? See the Editing Help page for simple instructions on basic Wikia coding or visit the wiki's help tutorial for help on other subjects. You can also easily help by adding content to small articles, called Article Stubs, or rewrite an already existing article in the Articles in need of rewriting category, filled with articles in need of being rewritten. Visit for a list of nonexistent articles that have been linked to. Be sure to view this wiki's policy as well as the manual of style while you're here as well. =) If you have any questions or comments, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Happy editing! -- NOBODY (Talk) 19:12, August 9, 2012 Welcom Earthlings! Hai ANTIBODY!!! I'm gonna call you Yrral from now on! So anyways Yrral, welcome to the wiki :D 19:34, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome Hello ANTIBODY, and welcome to the Nitrome Wiki, the biggest Nitrome encyclopedia! 19:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Did you mean most comprehensive? ::Aren't you the only Nitrome encylopedia? ANTIBODY (talk) 19:55, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::... good point 20:02, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki world! This is your first wiki project you're working on, I presume? SQhi•'''(talk)Ruby 20:00, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I did a few edits on some other wikis, but there were the most people here, so I edited here. ANTIBODY (talk) I agree. We are quite lucky to have an active community amid so many abandoned wikis. SQhi•'(talk)Ruby 20:06, August 9, 2012 (UTC) The First Steps From: SQhi'•'(talk)Ruby Hi Anti, I've had just looked through your mainspace edits and I have to say, wow, you're learning fast. I have noticed that upon cue from Nitrome: Helping Out, you have been tagging articles with the relevant management templates, arranging articles/disambiguations neatly, and adding missing categories. You have also shown good understanding of how template parameters work. Good job. =) I have also realised that you have expanded vastly on Bombs (Toxic), going full circle on all the types of bombs. It also looks like you have completed both games in the Toxic series, I hoped you enjoyed it. =) It's always nice to have game experts/fans within our fold. For a good idea of how we name and structure our articles, please do read Nitrome:Manual of Style I have also taken note of your use of the Random function. At the top right hand corner is a search bar, so if you would like to search for any game, search away! At the bottom of every game article(and all other related characters, enemies, bosses, locations) is a box, called a navigation box(navbox for short). This box lists all the articles related to the game. It can be expanded by clicking show and collapsed by clicking hide. For example, if you would like to expand more on Toxic and want to know what articles there are, everything is conveniently located here. Should an article be missing, just use the create article box to create one. buttonlabel=Create new article If you would like to have it conveniently on your user page, here's the code buttonlabel=Create new article Our encyclopedia and its sister projects are of a significant size, so rest assured there's always space for significant contributions to the Nitrome community! '''All the best, ANTIBODY!!!' SQhi•(talk)Ruby 17:04, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Spanish Hola! Soy The Nitrome Yeti, y me puedes llamar simplemente TNY. Soy de Paraguay, y tambien hablo español! Hay mas usuarios aquí que hablan español aparte de mi, como por ejemplo IJZM, Santiago González Martín y Facudel999. Si necesitas ayuda en algo, sólo dime! 21:49, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I KNOW WHO THIS IS I was checking out your profile for the second time and I'm laughing so hard right now. Look at my last message, I'm such a fool. -- 23:59, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :YOUR PROFILE DESCRIPTION tHOUGH I'M SCREAMING HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHA -- 00:09, January 27, 2016 (UTC)